


Sleeping Beauty

by athena_crikey



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Conrad Finds Out, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Wolfram Finds Out, Yuuri Finds Out, Yuuri/Conrad in the future, everyone else already knows, magic boxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena_crikey/pseuds/athena_crikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what, it’s just the random kissing coma box? Seems … weirdly useless.”</p><p>“It’s not random,” said Yozak, teeth gritted. “Only the right person can wake you up. The person you’re in love with.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

By the time Gunter’s shocked cry reached the young king, it was too late. Yuuri was already collapsing, and it was only thanks to Conrad’s quick reflexes that he was caught before he hit the ground. The plain wooden box he was holding wasn’t as lucky; it fell to the earth with a quiet clatter, its unadorned lid snapping shut. It sat diminutively by his foot, just another one of the hundreds of dusty treasures piled up in the castle’s main courtyard for annual spring cleaning. 

“Yuuri? Yuuri! Oi!” Wolfram sprang forward and shook him, but Yuuri’s eyes remained closed, head resting against Conrad’s shoulder. The dark strands of his hair spread over the fawn serge like crooked shadows.

Conrad dropped carefully to his knees, the toes of his boots scraping troughs in the rough dirt. He cradled Yuuri against his chest with one arm, reaching up with the long fingers of his other hand to splay them against Yuuri’s neck. After a moment gave a relieved sigh, shoulders dropping minutely, before turning hard eyes to Gunter. “What is this?” He didn’t move from his protective stance, curled tightly over the young king. 

Gunter snatched the box from Wolfram, who was already examining it, and held it tightly against his chest. “Ah, what a disaster! How could I have failed His Majesty? Ahh – I don’t deserve to be near him – my honour, shattered…” He fell to his knees on Yuuri’s other side, sobbing unintelligibly into his hand. 

The courtyard had originally been empty, most of the castle finishing the day’s work or preparing for dinner. The long stone cloisters had been silent, the gardens unobserved and the wide courtyard empty except for Dorcascos and Gunter sorting the dusty treasures. Already the commotion was attracting attention, though; Gwendal and Yozak appeared from different entrances to join the group surrounding Yuuri.

“Gunter,” interceded Conrad, still patient but lacking his usual smile. Gunter stiffened and pushed his hair away from his face, sniffling once but speaking in a clear voice.

“It’s a rare treasure of Shin Makoku. The Maiden’s Troth.”

At his answer, Conrad’s eyes widened. He looked down at the unconscious boy, then carefully laid Yuuri down on the ground and stood. Wolfram pushed in immediately to take his place, leaning over Yuuri, as Conrad drifted to the back of the crowd on silent feet. “And what does it do, this Maiden’s Trough?” demanded Wolfram.

“Troth,” corrected Gunter absently, fingers tracing the edge of the box. “It’s an ancient relic from a time when the Maou saw his daughter marry a man with whom she was deeply in love, but who had deceived her for his own gain. Ultimately, the husband eloped with another, breaking the princess’s heart. So that no other need have their heart broken, the Maou created this box. Once a person looks within it, they are cast into a sleep from which only their true love can awaken them. From time to time it has been used, but most have not had the courage to ask their betrothed to prove his or her love, so it was eventually locked away.” 

“How do you wake them up?” demanded Wolfram, all impatience and irritation. He crouched like a sprinter ready to spring, back a sharp scimitar and fingers knives slicing down into the earth. 

Gunter blinked, surprised. “With a kiss, of course,” he said, as if stating the obvious. 

“Ah, how wonderful,” declared Cheri’s clear voice as she sailed in from around the corner, all smiles. Everyone startled and turned to stare as she crossed the courtyard. “How romantic. I haven’t heard about the Maiden’s Troth in years. I had forgotten it was here. Perhaps I should ask Fanfan to prove his love for me.” She sighed, clasping her hands to her chest, and came to stop by Wolfram, who ignored her entirely. 

Wolfram gave a scornful toss of his blond head, the last rays of the sun painting the golden locks in shades of red. “If that’s all, then it’s simple.” 

The assembled crowd watched, silent and attentive, as Wolfram leant in. Blushing heavily, he bent his head and kissed Yuuri for several heartbeats before pulling away. On the ground, Yuuri didn’t move. Wolfram looked up at Gunter, eyebrows knitting together and cheeks still tinged a delicate pink. “Oi. Your stupid box is broken.”

Gunter shook his head slowly, frowning. “That shouldn’t be. The last recorded instance of it being used was more than fifty years ago, but there were no mishaps reported then. I can still feel the maryoku within it.”

“Perhaps the young master isn’t in love with anyone yet?” suggested Yozak from behind them, smiling and shrugging at the glare Wolfram turned to give him. “Sorry, your lordship.”

Gunter shook his head again. “No, that’s not possible either. If the person looking into the box is not in love with anyone, it has no effect on them.”

There was a long silence as everyone waited awkwardly for the inevitable explosion. It was a moment coming as the gears churned almost visibly in Wolfram’s head, and then – “You mean – Yuuri – he – this wimp’s cheated on me? His fiancé?!”

“Maa, Lord Wolfram, we don’t have any proof he’s actually done anything. Having feelings for another person isn’t necessarily…” Yozak petered off as Wolfram swiveled around again. This time his expression was furious, bright and brittle as lightning. 

“Is it you? Were you the one who stole his love?”

Cheri stepped up to lay a hand on Wolfram’s shoulder, face soft. “Wolfram, Yozak is right. His Majesty can’t help his feelings. He could be in love with someone from his own world.”

“Or he could be a cheat and a liar!” Wolfram leapt to his feet, eyes flashing over the surrounding group like a blade, seeking a heart to slice through. “Who is it? Well?!”

“Wolfram!” protested Gunter, shocked. “No one here is having an affair with His Majesty! He is far too pure for that! Unfortunately,” he added to himself, slumping into a quiet melancholy.

Wolfram huffed and crossed his arms, still standing straight-backed and stiff as an affronted cat, green eyes blazing.

“Well, what now? We can’t just leave things as they are.” Yozak looked up at the sky above, beginning to darken already. The sun had set below the walls of the castle, casting them all into shadow. 

“You men. Isn’t it obvious?” Anissina’s brassy voice broke through the awkwardness like a hammer through glass as she appeared from a cloister and strode firmly across the courtyard. “His Majesty wouldn’t just fall in love with some random stranger. It must be someone he knows. And everyone he knows is here. Very convenient, really.” She stopped beside Gunter and dropped down with the clinical poise of a scientist, and before anyone could protest bent to kiss Yuuri.

“You – you – you,” stuttered Wolfram, face going red. Anissina didn’t even glance at him. In front of her, Yuuri was still asleep. She regarded him with disinterest. 

“Hm, didn’t work.” She got up, glanced around at the assembled group, and pointed sharply at Gwendal. “Gwendal! You next.”

His eyebrows shoot up, pupils shrinking to pinpoints. “Me?” Behind her, Wolfram choked quietly. 

“Of course, you. All the pretty boys like a soldier.” She stepped out of the way and pulled him over. Gwendal paused to look down at Yuuri like a man about to consume something distasteful, and then sighed and knelt. His long ponytail slipped over his shoulder to pool on Yuuri’s cheek, but neither that nor the kiss opened the young king’s eyes. Gwendal gave another sigh, closer to relief, and moved away with more haste than grace.

“Maa, I guess I could go. His Majesty once complimented my biceps.” Yozak took Gwendal’s place, ignoring Wolfram’s even louder hysterics, and planted a firm kiss on his lips. There were several relieved sighs when Yuuri didn’t open his eyes, and although none were from Yozak he did smile as he rose.

“I suppose I must,” whispered Gunter, mostly to himself, as a trail of blood dribbled from his nose. Under several pairs of watchful eyes he gave Yuuri a chaste kiss, and then collapsed backwards with a despairing wail as it had no effect.

“Um, what’s going on here? Father, are you alright?” Gisela walked into the courtyard with trepidation, looking back and forth. “Is His Majesty ill?”

“Ah, Gisela! Of course – it could be that! Come here!” ordered Anissina. “Kiss His Majesty.”

The medic’s eyes widen and she stopped in her tracks. “K-kiss?”

“He opened the Maiden’s Troth,” said Cheri, quietly. She had taken up a position behind Wolfram, her hand closed once more on his shoulder. He didn’t acknowledge it, but he didn’t shrug it off, either. Gisela’s face closed, although her thoughtful eyes passed over the group once. 

“I see. Well then, if I must. Pardon me, Lord von Bielefeld.” She knelt lightly by Yuuri’s side and gave him a quick peck. There was no change.

“Really, maybe it _is_ someone on Earth,” mused Yozak, finger on his chin as he leant back against the railing of the cloister. 

“Perhaps that niece of Raven’s,” suggested Gwendal.

“Or one of those maids,” said Anissina. 

“Maybe I,” began Dorcascos, shyly, from behind the pile of dusty treasures, and then ducked down under the weight of the combined scepticism of everyone present. “No, I suppose that was a stupid idea,” he muttered, falling silent.

Anissina stepped forwards resolutely. “Well, for now, let’s go find the maids. At least they’re already here. Come on, Wolfram, don’t sulk. His Majesty can’t help it.”

“I don’t see why I should help the miserable cheater,” protested Wolfram darkly, but he allowed himself to be led off. Gunter and Cheri accompanied them, the small group heading off towards the kitchens. Gwendal made to follow them. 

“I have work of my own to do. Keep me notified.” He split off from them in the cloisters, entering the castle’s administrative wing. 

The courtyard grew darker, sun setting further as the cloudless sky above turned from pink to deep purple. The large open space was silent and apparently empty except for Yozak, still leaning against the cloister railing a few feet from Yuuri, and the quietly creaking stack of treasures and display cases. A soft breeze drifted through the courtyard, dragging up some dust and rustling the flowers, and departed again carrying off a few colourful petals. 

“He’s gone now, Captain,” said Yozak, eventually. 

From the shadows of the treasure pile Conrad appeared, staring at Yozak in surprise. “You –”

“Well, it was pretty evident, wasn’t it? You were waiting ‘til he left, weren’t you? That’s why Anissina led them on out of here. She’s pretty ingenious.”

“You mean –”

“Lord von Bielefeld is probably the only one who didn’t realise it,” said Gisela softly, stepping out from behind a tree. “No one wanted him to be hurt. Or for you to be.”

“It might not be me,” said Conrad reasonably, moving slowly over to Yuuri’s side.

“Sure, Captain,” agreed Yozak in an easy-going tone. Conrad looked up sharply, pinning him with hard eyes. Yozak shrugged, inscrutable. 

Conrad dropped slowly to one knee and reached out a tentative hand to feel the warmth of Yuuri’s cheek. The tips of his long fingers brushed against Yuuri’s eyelashes and he pulled back, closing his eyes for a moment. In the twilight his silhouette was one of supplication, bent knee and bowed head, but if he was praying for something he didn’t voice it. Finally, with the inevitability of a man conceding to gravity, he bent forward in a smooth movement to press his lips against Yuuri’s.

Below him, Yuuri’s eyelashes fluttered and he let out a deep breath. 

And, from the entrance of the courtyard behind him, came the sound of Wolfram’s voice raised in irritation – “Wait, I forgot about –”

Conrad straightened rapidly, and still kneeling turned wide-eyed just as Wolfram stepped into the courtyard and stopped.

On Conrad’s other side, Yuuri sat up and wiped his eye. “Conrad? What’s going on?”

Conrad stood but Wolfram was already running, leaving Anissina and Cheri behind as he disappeared into the castle. 

Yozak covered his eyes with his hand. “At-cha.”

“Excuse me, Your Majesty,” whispered Conrad, and left in the opposite direction, heading for the battlements. He didn’t look back, and was gone in seconds.

“Conrad?” Yuuri stared after him, then turned to stare after Wolfram’s retreating footsteps. “Wolfram?” He craned his neck to stare up at Yozak. “What’s going on?”

Yozak stepped over and reached out a hand to help Yuuri to his feet, face grim. “You’re not going to like this, young master.”

  
***

“I do not want company, Mother,” said Wolfram, frostily. The state of his room belied his apparent composure; already a vase lay shattered into shards and several shelves of books were strewn across the flagstones, pages and covers twisted and bent.

“Oh, we all have to accept things we don’t want, Wolf.” Cheri sailed into the room, closing the door behind her and crossing the lush carpet of Wolfram’s rarely-used room to sit in the window-seat. With one red-nailed finger, she traced the opulent needlepoint design on the cushion. “Yuuri hasn’t betrayed you, you know. Not by word or deed.”

“He is _in love_ with _Weller!_ ” spat out Wolfram, calm shattering like thin ice under the heat of his rage. 

“Yes. Conrad is very easy to love, these days. Even you feel that.”

Wolfram sputtered an unintelligible denial, and Cheri continued on over him, eyes still on the pattern she was tracing.

“He wasn’t always – you know that, too. The cruelty of his peers and our society and the war all hardened his heart – too hard even for his family and friends to breach completely. It is only Yuuri who has been able to do that. It was his duty to His Majesty that saved Conrad, when we couldn’t. It is only natural that the full force of his happiness shines on His Majesty – and only natural that Yuuri responds to that.”

“He _seduced_ –” began Wolfram, throwing out his arm and knocking an ornamental statue off the top of the dresser. 

Cheri looked up sharply as it shattered and caught Wolfram’s eye. “Wolf. You know that isn’t true. You watch His Majesty more closely than anyone. You know Conrad has never overstepped his boundaries – nor has His Majesty. Most likely, Yuuri hasn’t even realised it himself. How unfortunate that he should have to like this,” she added quietly, to herself. 

Wolfram stood, low-slung as though awaiting an attack from below, legs wide to keep his balance and eyes burning. He was panting hard, each breath rough-edged. “How could he – he – he – how could he choose _him_? Over _me_?” All the candles in the room blazed tall for an instant, before flickering down again. 

Cheri stood and strode over to her son. She pulled him in a tight hug, holding him as he sobbed. “Oh, Wolf, the world can be unfair. And that always hurts, and I’m so, so sorry it has hurt you this deeply.” She laid a hand on his head, tilting it so that he was looking up at her, face blotched and teary. “But you can remember this, Wolf: You are like me. We love very deeply, so deeply it burns us. But our loves are brief; they blaze so bright we can’t see anything else, but eventually they flicker and die. You love Yuuri now, but you won’t always. Your heart will mend, and sooner than you think. We aren’t the kind to be satisfied for long. And that’s sad, in its own way. But it means you’ll be able to move on, and keep your heart and mind strong.”

“Mother…”

She hugged him again, pressing her lips to the top of his head. “And remember, Wolf, family is for life. Conrad is still your brother, and he loves you. You can be angry with him, but know that he would never betray you.”

In her arms, Wolfram shivered, but didn’t protest. Cheri stepped back, and produced a lacy handkerchief from her bust with a little smile. Wolfram gave it an unimpressed look, and pulled his own from his pocket. “No thank you, Mother.” He wiped at his face, sniffling briefly into the cotton, and then pocketed it again. “I would like to be alone for a while, now,” he said, sitting down on the large bed. 

Cheri nodded, expression bittersweet. “I’ll have dinner brought up.”

“Thank you, Mother.” 

She slipped out quietly into the hallway and closed the door behind her. Cheri wiped at her own eyes for a moment, then straightened her back and walked on.

  
***

It was a splendid sunset, all reds and pinks and purples so intricately blended it seemed almost unreal. Conrad sat on the battlements and stared out over the farmland surrounding Shin Makoku, painted soft gold as the sun sank towards the horizon.

“Did you know?” asked Gisela softly from behind him; there was no accusation in her tone, only quiet sympathy. He didn’t turn around, didn’t even flinch. 

“I suppose I should have, shouldn’t I?” He pulled his long legs up and rested his real arm across them, creating a second horizon for the sun to drop below. “No. I didn’t.”

“It’s not a failing; no one would fault you for it. No one will fault you for Yuuri’s feelings, either.” She paused. “Well, Lord von Bielefeld might,” she amended, truthfully. 

“They might as well. I’ve been selfish in my duties. I never bothered to hide my affection, the happiness his presence brings me, despite it being unnecessary – maybe even a hindrance – to my work.”

She moved to stand behind him, just close enough for him to be able to see her in his peripheral vision, and looked out at the countryside. He could still remember when she used to stand thus at Julia’s side, always a steady presence. “No one would have wanted you to.”

Conrad shrugged. “Nevertheless. It should have been enough for me to know it – it’s beyond foolish for a bodyguard to promote anything more than casual friendship. It’s hurt Yuuri before, deeply.” He stiffened, eyes widening. “My god – in Big Shimaron – was he –” Conrad’s voice cut out roughly and he looked away, hands fisted tightly. “Really, my selfishness is unforgiveable. And now it’s hurt Wolfram as well.”

Gisela sighed and sat down beside him. “Lord Weller, Yuuri isn’t in love with you because you smile at him. Your happiness is a part of you now – it’s not something you turn on or off around him. And your affection for him would come through sooner or later in your actions, regardless of how much you might try to hide it.” 

“When a boy falls in love with you –” began Conrad, but Gisela cut him off.

“When a boy falls in love with you, your duty is not to take advantage of him. Not to blame yourself for his feelings. Love isn’t some dangerous disease; it’s a precious thing. And His Majesty is less a boy now than he was a year ago – less than Wolfram, seventy years his senior, is. You’ve always known how deep his affection for you is, even if you didn’t know what to call it. It isn’t some passing heartthrob caused by kind words and smiles.”

Conrad said nothing, watching as the sun disappeared beneath the plane of his arm. The shadow rose in perfect inverse, darkening his face. 

“Lord Weller?”

“You’re right of course, Gisela,” he said, in an easy tone. 

She shook her head and turned towards the stairs. “You’re a terrible liar, Lord Weller.”

  
***

“We had a bit of an incident,” said Yozak, face stiff with the effort not to wince. Yuuri, sitting on the ground and staring up at him, blinked quizzically.

“An incident?”

“You got knocked out. By a magic box. And then we found out that the only way to wake you up was for the right person to kiss you.” He poured the words all out together, as though hoping if he spoke fast enough maybe Yuuri wouldn’t latch onto their meaning. 

“Kiss? What do you mean, kiss? Wait – who’s ‘we’?”

“Well, there was Anissina. And Gwendal. Gunter. Wolfram, of course. Gisela. And me. And, uh, Conrad.”

Yuuri stared at him, eyes wide and face red. “Gwendal kissed me? _Gisela_ kissed me? You –?” he buried his face in his hands. “Oh my God, just bury me now. I can never face anyone again. My life is over. You let _Gunter_ kiss me?”

His head snapped up, agony suddenly superseded by confusion. “Wait – Wolfram let everyone kiss me?” He looked around rapidly, neck practically snapping from side to side as he scanned the empty courtyard. “He didn’t kill them all, did he?”

Yozak coughed. “No. There wasn’t any other way to wake you up, so…” he shrugged. “Needs must.”

“O-kay,” said Yuuri, sceptically. “So who – Conrad – it was Conrad, wasn’t it? Conrad kissed me.” For the first time he flushed, and continued on hurriedly. “So what, it’s just the random kissing coma box? Seems … weirdly useless.”

“It’s not random,” said Yozak, teeth gritted. “Only the right person can wake you up. The person you’re in love with.”

There was a moment of silence. And then,

“Wolfram thinks I’m in love with Conrad?” Yuuri leapt to his feet and grabbed Yozak’s arm. “You’ve gotta hide me! He’ll kill me! Oh gods – does everyone think…?” He pressed his forehead against Yozak’s bicep, hands buried in his hair. “Honestly. Just … just bury me.” His muffled voice was hardly intelligible. 

Yozak pulled him back, lips quirked in the softest of smiles. “First, Your Majesty, not everyone knows. Only me, you, Conrad, Gisela, and Wolfram. Maybe the former Maou.”

Yuuri gurgled a little at that, but produced no actual reply, and Yozak continued. 

“Second, if Lord von Bielefeld hasn’t come back to demand your blood by now, I don’t think he’s going to. You can think about what that means, but maybe not right now. Third, sorry, but the box doesn’t lie.”

“What do you mean, doesn’t lie? I’m not in love with Conrad.”

Yozak raised his eyebrows. “Could’a fooled me. I didn’t need a box to tell me. Sorry, young master, but you light up like dry thatch when he comes in the door. When you come back, who’s the first person you always look for? You don’t care when the rest of us go on trips, but you chased him halfway across the globe the one time he went on one. Not to mention the whole Big Shimaron thing.”

“Let’s not,” agreed Yuuri, quietly. He sank back to his knees, staring unseeingly across the courtyard. “I just – I – but…” He looked up, folded awkward as a fledgling crow, eyes wide in his white face. “Does he know?

“Well, I’m pretty sure he does now, young master. Sorry. Before this? Probably not.”

“Ughhhh.” Yuuri dropped his face back into his hands. “How can I like Conrad? I don’t even like guys! Remember Raven’s niece? She was super-cute – I would have gone out with her!”

“And now that he’s kissed you?”

Yuuri stiffened; the back of his neck goes pink. He looked up slowly, just one eye peeking out from his hands. “Was it a good kiss?”

“It was pretty chaste. But you looked good. Just like Snow White and her prince!”

Yuuri groaned and looked away again. “He’s going to think I’m some horny teenager with a stupid crush.”

Yozak slapped him on the back, grinning. 

“Don’t worry about it too much. Pretty much everyone’s had a crush on Conrad. He usually doesn’t notice, and if he does, he doesn’t say anything.”

“Yeah, right. A crush,” muttered Yuuri. 

“Young master?”

He looked up, face wane. “Crushes – they’re like, you want the other person to notice you, you think they’re really good looking, you want them to hold you – kiss you – you don’t want them to notice anyone else. Right?”

Yozak nodded. “Right – see?”

Yuuri shook his head slowly, shifting off his legs to pull them closer to him. “I don’t feel like that at all. I mean, Conrad is good looking, and I guess I do like it when he holds me…” Yuuri trailed off. He wrapped his arms around his knees and started again. “Being around him makes me feel... hm, not just safe, or happy… _whole_. Like when he’s gone, part of me’s missing and I get tense and worried, but when he comes back it’s there again and it feels so right it almost hurts. I don’t care if he notices me or not; I just want him to be there.” He looked up at Yozak, smiling awkwardly. “I guess that sounds pretty weird, actually. What?”

Yozak was staring at him, blue eyes deep and thoughtful. “That… doesn’t sound like a crush, young master.”

“Huh?”

“Sounds a lot more like love.” Yozak dropped a hand on his shoulder. “That’s not a bad thing.”

“Not a bad thing? Are you kidding? He’s, what, a hundred years older than me? And besides, he thinks of me like… like a son, or a nephew or something.”

Yozak knocked on his head lightly with his knuckles. “You’re thinking like a human, Your Majesty. There’s only thirty-odd years between him and Lord von Bielefeld, and look at the difference there. Conrad is still in his early adulthood, and soon you will be, too. Mazoku don’t measure years, only ability. Once you reach true maturity – not just your official majority – the age gap is only as big as you make it. 

“As for how the captain sees you – I can’t speak for him. But he hasn’t watched you grow up, he wasn’t there for your childhood or your milestones, and he’s never done anything that screamed ‘parental intention’ to me. Right now, you’re not even in his frame of reference. But someday, maybe you could be.”

Yuuri sighed and slumped back down to rest his jaw on his arms. “Great. ‘Til then, we’ll all just ignore it awkwardly.”

“Cheer up, Your Majesty. In my experience if everyone ignores a thing long enough they forget about it.”

Yuuri looked up hopefully. “And how long is that?” 

Yozak considered, then shrugs. “A few years.”

Yuuri slid back down, making a despairing groan in the back of his throat and covering his head with his arms. “Seriously. Just… just bury me.”

“Sorry, Your Majesty, we mostly cremate in Shin Makoku.”

Yuuri looked up sharply at the kindly voice; Gisela was crossing the courtyard with a small understanding smile on her face. “Yozak is right, Your Majesty – people will forget. Or at least, it will stop mattering. Once the mind accepts a new frame of reference, it stops noticing that it’s different from the old one.”

Yuuri gave her an anemic smile in return. 

“How’s the captain?” asked Yozak, looking towards the battlements. The smile faded from Gisela’s face as she followed his glance.

“He’s concerned. He thinks – he’s worried his past actions must have hurt His Majesty more than he believed they would when he committed to them.”

Yuuri, who had sunk even lower at the first two words, straightened abruptly, colour returning to his face. He stood, affronted anger sluicing off him. “That’s ridiculous! If anyone’s been hurt it’s him – I’ve messed up our friendship, and Wolfram must be livid, and if Gunter finds out he’ll probably be banished for the next ten years to keep him from corrupting me. Why does he always have to blame himself for everything?” finished Yuuri, panting.

“Maybe you should ask him,” suggested Gisela, quietly. 

“Maybe I will!” proclaimed Yuuri, and headed off in that direction. The two older Mazoku watched him go.

“Do you think that was a good idea?” asked Yozak, in the falling gloom.

Gisela gave a soft, sad smile. “I don’t think it could do His Majesty any more harm. And it might do Lord Weller some good.”

  
***

When he reached the top of the stone stairs he found Conrad sitting on the battlements, back leaning against a crenellation and one leg drawn up to his chest while the other hung over the near edge, booted foot resting on the walkway. The sun was melting below the horizon, painting him in hues of gold.

It wasn’t the first time Yuuri had considered that Conrad was a devastatingly handsome man. Just the first time he had considered it vis a vis himself. And the way it was currently making his heart do somersaults. 

“Um,” he said, eloquently. Conrad turned, face mostly shadowed except for thin streaks of light cutting through his hair to paint narrow spears over his cheeks. 

“Your Majesty,” greeted Conrad, without rising.

“Yuuri,” corrected Yuuri, by force of habit. And then flushed, hot and awkward. “I mean – you’re my – you’ve always been there for me,” he finished lamely. 

“That is my duty.” Conrad stared calmly back at him, face a smiling mask. It reminded Yuuri of Big Shimaron, of the way he had smiled while politely but firmly betraying Yuuri to his face – or seeming to. 

“You’ve always done more than that. _Always_ , even when I didn’t think so.”

The sun dipped below the horizon and Yuuri blinked as the last rays of gold disappeared from Conrad’s hair and the twilight took on a soft chill. 

“My life has been dedicated to yours since before your birth, Your Majesty. There is no end to my duty, no bridge I would not cross to protect you.” There was a slight edge to his tone, something he was hinting at obscurely. Yuuri frowned.

“Even from myself? Is that why you’re hiding up here? You know I would never ask you for anything you wouldn’t give, _Nazukeoya_. I know I’m nothing to you, not like that. I mean, what am I? No manners, no class, no education – how incompatible are we?” he laughed, but it hurt, as though there were razors in his stomach. 

“You’re my king,” corrected Conrad, softly. “I could never hope to match your status, nor would I care to. But even kings may take lovers beneath themselves, although my own lineage is mottled at best in our society. But more than that you are a youth, and that is a line that may not be crossed.”

“I’m not asking you to cross it,” said Yuuri hastily, waving his hands. Conrad’s smile became a little warmer, more genuine. “No line crossing, I completely agree. Yozak says maturity comes to different people at different times – I can wait. I … I can’t ask you to. I mean, if you felt anything. Which you don’t have to! It’s totally fine if you don’t. I mean, I didn’t even know myself until this afternoon and now… it’s a lot to digest!” He was breathing hard with his forced enthusiasm, awkward smile making his cheeks ache. “I don’t want anything to change,” he added, more softly. “Please.”

Conrad rose in a slow, smooth motion, graceful as the drawing of a sword. He stepped forward until they were hardly a foot apart, close enough that even in the twilight Yuuri could see the flecks of gold in his brown eyes. 

“Then it won’t. Not for now.” His smile drew slowly across his lips, making Yuuri’s heart ache in a way he had never understood before. He was holding his breath, he realised, and forced himself to exhale. Conrad went on, voice smooth. 

“Shin-Ou willing, you will always be king. But you will not always be young,” he said, and Yuuri felt his mouth suddenly becoming dry. “If your heart doesn’t waver… I can wait.”

Yuuri stared up at him, neck craned. He suddenly, fervently wished more than anything that he had been awake for the kiss. “Conrad…”

From the courtyard below there was the sound of raised voices and his name being called. His disappearance had been noticed. 

“You had better get back, Your Majesty. Best not to provoke Wolfram any further, never mind the others.”

Yuuri paled a little at the thought. Whatever else the future might hold, an irate Wolfram was a given. He sighed, looking back to Conrad, watching him with shadowed eyes. “Alright. But _we_ had better get back. As far as I’m concerned, nothing has changed. Right?” 

“As you say, Your Majesty.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to protest, and Conrad’s smile deepened. “As you say, Yuuri,” he corrected himself.

END


End file.
